The Warriors Talkshow!
by Duchess Shadowthorne
Summary: Hello! Duchess Shadowthorne here, and with a new series called, 'The Warriors Talkshow' *jazzhands*! Turn your tuner on, and listen to the gossip of the most well known cats of the Clans! You can even ask for certain cats to be on the show, and later you can submit your OCs as well! I also update every Friday, so come and join Icepool and Silverfang in their crazy interviews!
1. Intro!

**Hello, my fellow Warrior lovers! I have to redo my Warrior Talkshow because I think it got deleted. I mean, when I try to recover it, the website said that there were no files to recover. So yeah...**

**Anyway, please read this. I'm going to post all the chapters that I did in the 1st one into here, so it'll be like the one before. Kapeesh? And those who reviewed and followed AND hearted in my other story, thank you SO much. I really appreciate it. Now, stop with the talking and LET'S GO! **

**This is the story part of the chapter:**

"Amberkit, come back in the den." Dawnwhisper meowed.

"But I want to explore the camp!" Amberkit protested.

"You can when you're a bit older. Now come in, I have some milk for you." Dawnwhisper said kindly.

Amberkit huffed, then went back inside the den. She curled up against her mother.

**Sorry if that was weird, too short, or anything else.**


	2. Chapter 1: Interview on Firestar

**Hi! So this is my first ever piece about a talkshow! I tried to make it funny… So I hope it is! Anyway, please read on! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Warriors, or any of the Warrior cats here. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, and Snakefang.**

Icepool: Hello! My name is Icepool, and I am one of your hosts for The Warriors Talkshow, or TWT for short.

Silverfang: *whines* Why can't I say that?

Icepool: *grits fangs* Because I am the one in charge of this show. Now say your line.

Silverfang: *sighs* Fine. Today our guest is… Firestar!

A fire red cat walks in, and waves his paw. The applause sign blinks on and off.

Firestar: Well, hello there! What is this place anyway? I thought this was a pizza place.

Icepool: It is, it is. You'll get pizza after.

Firestar: Yay!

Icepool: Anyway, welcome Firestar! Please take a seat in our very comfy red chair! *motions to chair*

Firestar pads over to chair, and takes a seat.

Firestar: So why am I here? Why do you need me?

Silverfang: Good question.

Icepool: I'm just going to ask you a few questions about your *drumroll* love life!

Silverfang: This is going to be SO fun.

Firestar: Oh gawd.

Icepool: First question! Who do you like better, Sandstorm or Spottedleaf? Don't worry, we barred the doors.

Silverfang: About that…

Icepool and Firstar didn't seem to hear that.

Firestar: I don't really want to choose favorites, but I like-

Sandstorm and Spottedleaf burst through the doors.

Sandstorm: You better say me, Firestar.

Spottedleaf: It's okay Firestar, I'll put no pressure on you to say who you like better BECAUSE I AM MUCH NICER THAN THAT SHE-DEVIL!

Sandstorm: YOU DID NOT JUST SAY THAT! Firestar, you had kits with me!

Spottedleaf: You loved me more than HER, and you know it. Besides, that she-cat has the worst manners, pelt, and looks I have EVER seen.

Sandstorm: Oh, you did NOT just go there sista!

The two she-cats ran at each other, and pelts were shredded, teeth were gnawing on collars, etc.

Silverfang: *looks at cameraman Snakefang* Are you getting this?

Snakefang: Maybe?

Icepool was trying to pull Spottedleaf away from Sandstorm.

Icepool: Guys, snap OUT OF IT!

Firestar slowly backed out of the studio.

Sandstorm: Oh no, Firestar! You are staying RIGHT HERE!

Sandstorm lunged at Firestar.

Spottedleaf looked around, and saw Snakefang trying to escape with his camera.

Spottedleaf: DID YOU GET THAT ON CAMERA?

Spottedleaf leaped, and caught Snakefang's tail.

Spottedleaf: Now, to get rid of the evidence!

* * *

Icepool: If you are wondering how we got that footage back, thank Greystripe. He knows a guy, who knows a guy, who knows his sister-in-law, who's littermate knows a she-cat, who knows a guys that can get your cameras to work again!

Silverfang: Okay, thanks for watching TWT! Watch us again, and hopefully not that many cats will go to the hospital/medicine cat den again!

**Okay. That was pretty decent, am I right? I wonder who Firestar likes better… But I guess we will never know! Please comment your thoughts, and please follow this! Oh, and you can suggest the next guest/guests for the next show. I'll try to update soon.**


	3. Chapter 2: Interview on Mistystar

**Hello! Next chapter, here we go! Before we start, I just want to shout-out to Spottedfire613 for being the first reviewer AND for making my day with that very special comment! **

**Disclaimer: Blah blah, don't own Warriors, or any of the cats featured in this story. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, and Snakefang.**

Icepool: Welcome to TWT! I am your host, Icepool-

Silverfang: Hold on. WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?

Icepool: I am ONE of your hosts, Icepool-

Silverfang: Thank you very MUCH.

Icepool: Whatever.

Silverfang: Today we have a very special guest.

Icepool: And that cat is…

Both: MISTYSTAR!

_A grey/blue cat walks in elegantly, and bows her head to the camera. The applause sign is blinking on and off._

Mistystar: Why hello there!

Icepool: Hello, Mistystar! Sit down in our very comfy blue chair *points to chair*. Also, how's the Clan going?

Mistystar: Doing just great, thank you. The fish is very plentiful, and-

Snakefang: AHEM. There is a show that needs to be done. Can we get going? My coffee break is soon.

Icepool: What's coffee?

_Everycat is silent._

Silverfang: Alrighty, let's get started with the questions! First up, how did it feel when you realized that Bluestar was your *drumroll* mother?

Mistystar: I was very *clears throat* surprised. I always thought that Graypool was my mother. I mean, I looked like her.

Icepool: Mmhmm. *scribbles something down on her notepad*. I bet that Stonefur felt like that too.

Mistystar: I bet h-he did. *randomly bursts into tears* WHY DID YOU KILL STONEFUR?

_Silverfang and Icepool get up from their seats, and pat Mistystar's back._

Icepool: I-I'm sorry for what I said.

Silverfang: She is VERY sorry.

Icepool: But I bet Stonefur is VERY happy up in StarClan. I think he has all the fish he could ever eat!

Silverfang: Yeah. But just remember that he's watching over you. Making sure his littermate can get the best life she could ever have.

Icepool: Do you need a tissue?

Mistystar: *inhales deeply through her nose so that she wouldn't need a tissue* I think I would be alright.

Silverfang: Okay then. If you need anything, just tell us.

Icepool: Erm, okay everybody. I think Mistystar has some feeling that she needs not national television to see, so that is the end of our show! Tune in next time!

**Okay, that was a little bit sad. Maybe. But I will make the next one SO funny, you'll burst into tears (hopefully: that's the plan)! Please review and 3! **


	4. Chapter 3: Happy Reunion

**Hello again! Icepool of RiverClan here, and with a more hilarious chapter than the 'Interview with Firestar!' Before I start, I have ANOTHER shout-out to BigSmileyFace and Spottedflower for making my day with their comments. There may be few, but I love your comments! Keep rolling them in!**

**Disclaimer: Again, I do NOT own Warriors, or any of the Warrior Cats in my fan fiction. Just my OCs, Icepool, Silverfang, Snakefang, and Thorntail.**

**A/N: Sorry that the last chapter was so short. Well, honestly all the chapters are short. Promise that I'll make this one longer. Also, I REALLY need to stop using also, and saying sorry all the time. Sor- wait, DON'T TYPE IT!**

Icepool: Hello everycat, or everyone as the Twolegs call it. I'm Icepool one of the hosts of-

Silverfang: Icepool, we have aired 2 shows already. Everyone is bound to know our names already,

Icepool: *blushes* Oh yeah, right. I was just trying to make it more, what is that word, professional.

Silverfang: Mmhmm. Alright. Today we have a very special guest, and that cat is-

Icepool: SILVERSTREAM!

Silverfang: Wait, what? First of all, I thought that she was visiting Graystripe. Or is she? I dunno. Second of all, the script says that the guest is… oh wait, there's no script.

Icepool: Well, Silverstream graciously removed some spa treatments to give us her precious time.

Silverfang: Hmm… I suppose that's a good enough reason.

_Suddenly, a beautiful silver-pelted cat walked from the doors. She waved her paw around gracefully. Again, the applause sign blinked on and off. I mean, of course it does. It's another guest!_

Silverstream: Hello! Oh, Silverfang! What a surprise! How are you?

_Silverstream pads onto the stage and give Silverfang a big bear hug._

Silverfang: *chokes* Can't *choke* breathe *choke*.

_Silverstream releases Silverfang from her 'deadly' grasp._

Silverstream: Oh, sorry.

Icepool: So… Um, Silverstream, how nice it was for you to visit us-

Silverstream: You made me do this interview.

_Everycat made awkward faces at eachother._

Icepool: Sure. Anyway, sit down in your very special, and comfy, blue chair. *points to chair*

Silverstream: Why thank you. *takes a seat*

Silverfang: So, first thing's first! Let us start-

Icepool: Um, let's do the questions later. I want to have a good explanation why you she-cats know eachother.

Silverfang: *whispers to Silverstream* Please don't say it. This is on national television.

_But Silverstream didn't seem to hear that, because…_

Silverstream: Didn't Silverfang tell you? I was her kit-sitter!

_Icepool had a face that looked like she was holding her breath._

Icepool: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Oh, sorry. I just couldn't hold it in. You, the 'tough and almighty' Silverfang, had a kit-sitter? BWAHAHAHAHAHA!

_Silverfang looked like that she was irritated. And she was._

_5 MINUTES LATER…_

Icepool: BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Okay, ha, I'm , ha, done!

Silverstream: What was so funny about that, hmm?

Icepool: It's just that Silverfang is ALWAYS boasting about being so strong, and independent, yet when she had a KIT-SITTER!

Silverfang: *pouts* I was only a kit. And it's not like you don't boast about being _so _funny.

Icepool: Well, it's because I am.

Silverfang and Silverstream: *tilts heads* Really?

Icepool: *narrows eyes* Did you just say that I'm not fu-

Silverstream: Can we speed this up a little bit please? I have some stuff I need to do.

Icepool: Um, of course. Okay, bring in, "THE GRAY"!

Silverfang: The Gray? Really? That's the best you can come up with.

Icepool: What do you have?

Silverfang: Hmm… Let's see. "The Stripe", "The Betrayer", "The-

Icepool: *pouts* Now you said too much! *turns to Silverstream* You heard _nothing_.

Silverstream: Okay then.

_Out of the blue, a grey cat was thrown onto stage. He tossed his head back, and then…_

Silverstream: Graystripe?

Graystripe: Silverstream?

Silverstream: Oh Graystripe, I missed you SO much!

_The beautiful she-cat ran to Graystripe, giving him her specialty- a bear hug._

Graystripe: Omph. I *choke* can't *choke* breathe.

Icepool: *yells loudly* Thanks Thorntail!

Thorntail: *yells back from behind the doors* No need for thanks. I like throwing cats!

_Silverstream almost immediately let go._

Silverstream: Oh, sorry dear.

Graystripe: *shrugs shoulders* No biggie. Oh, and Silverstream.

Silverstream: Yes?

Graystripe: Well, I sorta have a new ma-

Icepool: Graystripe. Please sit down in your comfy red chair. *points to chair*

Graystripe: Of course. *pads over and sits in chair*

Silverstream: Now, what was it you were going to say?

Graystripe: *mumbles* I have a new ma-

Silverstream: Speak up. I can't hear you.

Graystripe: Of course. *clears throat* I have a new ma-

Silverstream: Before you say your news, I want to see if your claws are trimmed.

Graystripe: What? Oh fine, let's just get this over with

_Graystripe holds out his paw, and extends his claws. Silverstream shifts over in her chair to get a better look. She closely examines his claws._

Silverfang: *whispers to Icepool* This is the strangest ritual I have ever seen.

Icepool: *nods in agreement* I mean, who does this? Why would you want to check to see if your claws are trimmed?

Silverfang: *sighs* Well, apparently Silverstream likes to do this kind of stuff.

Silverstream: *sighs* Dear, your claws are horrible. Do you want to come to the spa with me later?

Graystripe: *voice has a tinge of annoyance to it* No. Don't you see I've been in some battles recently?

Silverstream: *with a tint of flirt to her voice* Oh, sorry. I haven't realized that.

Graystripe: *sighs* Well, I suppose your apology is accepted.

Silverstream: And you were saying?

Graystripe: Oh yes. I have a new ma-

_The doors dramatically open. An agitated looking cat is standing, breathing heavily._

?: Get away from my mate, you foxdung.

Graystripe: STOP INTERUPPTING ME!

Silverstream: I don't know what your deal is, sista, but Graystripe is MY mate.

Graystripe: *sighs heavily* Millie, please get out of the studio.

Millie: And why should I?

Silverstream: Millie? Who in Silverpelt is MILLIE?

Silverfang: *raises voice* THORNTAIL! YOU ARE SUPPOSED TO PROTECT US FROM THESE KIND OF SCENERIOS! WE TOLD YOU, DON'T LET CATS IN THE STUDIO!

Thorntail: *yells back* WELL, THAT VERY HOW SHE-CAT FLIRTED WITH ME, AND THEN I FELL INTO THE TRAP AND LET HER ATTACK ME!

Graystripe: Wait, what? MILLIE, YOU FLIRTED WITH THE SECURITY CAT?

Millie: *surprised* Well, I had to get in SOMEHOW.

Silverstream: Graystripe, YOU CHEATED ON ME!

Graystripe: You were dead. I still loved you, but Millie helped me get back to my Clan and does so many things for me. (But don't get me wrong: I love Silver x Gray) Although…

Silverstream: *bitterly* But our love was eternal! You went back against the code a mated with me! I died for the lives of our kits, and you still took another mate. (Good point though, Silverstream)

Mille: Are you going to listen to that devil? You had kits with me too!

Graystripe: But you are a terrible mother. You always like Brairlight now, and not Bumblestripe or Blossomfall.

Millie: *narrows eyes* That is NOT true. Briarlight had a serious accident, Graystripe. And how DARE you accuse me of being a bad mother. You aren't a she-cat.

_Millie leaped on Graystripe, and started clawing his pelt._

Silverstream: Graystripe!

_Silverstream jumped onto Millie, and started ripping pieces of her pelt off._

Icepool: I am not going to be involved in this scenario again.

_Icepool, Silverfang, Snakefang, and Thorntail silently snuck out through the backdoor._

_Silverfang: *whispers* I didn't know we had a backdoor! Now I can get my donuts without looking fat while bringing them in on breaks!  
Icepool: *whispers back* I didn't need to know that… Oh well. *turns to face camera* Thanks for tuning in. Hope to see you next time on-_

_All: *whispers loudly* THE WARRIORS TALKSHOW!_

**Okay, this chapter was a**_** little **_**dramatic. But that's okay, because drama in this fan fiction, is kinda humorous. Anyways, was this long enough for you? This is almost 5 whole pages on Word. I have to say, good job *pat on the back*. Was this funny enough? Hope *so. *So tune in next time! Review, follow and fav this please!**

***I really have to find synonyms for so!**

****A/N: I might be slow on updates, ***so maybe sometimes I'll do one chapter per few days or week. I dunno. I'll sort it out.**

*****Crud, I said so again.**


	5. Chapter 4: The Crazy She-Cat

**Hello my peeps! You probably don't remember me, and if you do, are probably really angry. I don't blame you. When was my last chapter, hmm…** *counts on fingers* **What? Four months ago? Crud, I really need more screen time! **

**ANYWAYS, today's awaited interview is a long awaited one! So keep on scrolling. **

**(Also a little shoutout to Willowsplash and Starpaw37, "THANK YOU FOR AWESOME COMMENTS!")**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Warriors. If I did, then I would be freaking out more.**

**A/N: I'll try to make this as funny as I can!**

**A/N: Slight spoilers for those who have not read Crookedstar's Promise, which by the way is an AWESOME stand alone!**

Icepool: Hello everybody! Welcome to TWT, or more commonly known as-

Silverfang: Yeah yeah, blah blah blah. No need for long intros, Icepool.

Icepool: Yes. *sarcastically* But of course.

Silverfang: *narrows eyes* Are you trying to pick a figh-

Snakefang: Ahem. Maybe we can speed this up? I have a spa treatment, and it happens right when the show en-

Icepool: You take spa treatments?

Snakefang: Yeah. Who doesn't?

_Awkward silence._

Icepool: Anyways, we need to get this show done. It's been like, four months since our last one.

Silverfang: Four months?! Dear Silverpelt, what kind of lousy show is this?

Icepool: Are you complaining against our own show?

Silverfang: Yes. Yes I am.

_Another moment of awkward silence._

Icepool: Um, give a paw for our guest. MAPLESHADE!

_A tortoiseshell cat walks in. She hisses at any thing that makes noise. The applause signs blink faintly._

Silverfang: What! How could you invite her? *makes a disgusted face*

Icepool: Be nice Silverfang. Mapleshade, please take a seat in our red chair.

Mapleshade: Hmph. Fine.

_Mapleshade settles down in the chair, and scoots her behind around to find the comfy spot._

Silverfang: Could you not?

Mapleshade: *hisses*

Icepool: BE NICE YOU TWO! *takes a deep breath* Let's start with the questions. Mapleshade, how do you feel about Appledusk?

Mapleshade: I hate him. He abandoned me, and our kits. He didn't give me any shelter, and left me all alone, motherless. I hate him. I hate him. I hate hi-

Silverfang: I think you made your point. You hate him.

Mapleshade: Yes.

Icepool: Oh. I'm so sorry. *reaches a paw out to pat her back*

Mapleshade: DON'T TOUCH ME! *hisses*

Icepool: *shrinks back* Fine. Yeesh. Next question. How do you feel about Crookedstar?

Mapleshade: That fool? I wish I could have made his life more miserable.

Silverfang: But you already killed off Silverstream, his mate, his mother, his father, and Hailstar.

Mapleshade: I know. I wish I could rip out his thought, and watch him slowly die in agony. *evil laugh*

Silverfang: Oookay. I'll ask the last question. Why Crookedstar? Why did you chose that young apprentice to be your victim?

Mapleshade: Victim? I have no victims. I only share the pain I suffered to other unfortunate souls.

Icepool: But those poor souls ARE your victims.

Mapleshade: I suppose. But that doesn't matter. I chose Crookedstar because he was easy prey. He wanted to be alone, but I convinced him to be a leader! I must have magical powers of persuasion! Haha!

Icepool: Continue, please. You're going on a tangent.

Mapleshade: I can do what I want. He seriously thought I was a StarClan cat! Ha! That fool. He made a deadly promise. If I remember correctly, it was that he will be loyal to his Clan. But that didn't include his loved ones! The fool! *evil laugh*

Silverfang: I think she's going crazy. Let's get her to the nearest asylum.

Icepool: *nods* Agreed. Mapleshade, can you follow me to the back door please?

Mapleshade: Just because I'm older than you, you think I'm deaf?

Silverfang: Uh-huh. Yeah, that's what we're hoping.

Mapleshade: Well, I'm not. Mwa ha ha! *jumps out of the window*

Icepool: Hey! Stop that window-jumper! *jumps out of the broken window*

Silverfang: Wait for me! *jumps out*

Thorntail: And me! *jumps out*

Snakefang: I probably shouldn't. Be maybe I will. *turns camera to face him* Tune in next time to TWT! But hopefully it won't be this chaotic. *puts camera down* Wait for MEEE!

**That was a good enough chapter, right? Right? I hope this satisfies you. If not, I'll post another one immediately. Just tell me in the comments. **

**And I apologize if Mapleshade is a little OC. I tried to make her crazy, but maybe I went a just a ****little**** over the top.**

**If you have any requests, just comment. And maybe I'll just say, please comment! Those little babies make my day so much better!**

**So tune in next time on TWT, The Warriors Talkshow *jazzhands*!**

**P.S. Here's a little hint to the next guest I'm planning on doing! "He has a connection to Tigerstar."**

**So he is a tom, and has a connection to Tigerstar? That could be Blackstar, or Hawkfrost, or Bramblestar, or maybe…**

**Oh no! I said too much! Bye bye!**


	6. Chapter 5: Are You Deaf?

**Hello my peeps! I hope you enjoyed the last chapter! I know it was short, and I'll try to make this one long. Okey dokey? Kapeesh? **

***Anyways, have you figured out who the guest is? I should probably zip my fly, because you'll have to read the following to find out!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors. I don't own Warriors. I don't own Warriors.**

**A/N: As always, I'll try to make it funny. If you likey, don't forget to comment! Oh, and slight spoilers who have not read 'The Darkest Hour' or 'Bluestar's Prophecy'.**

***I need to find synonyms for anyways! Another thing on my to-do list!**

Icepool: Have you seen my glasses?

Silverfang: Sorry, I haven- You wear glasses?

Icepool: *blushes* Yeah. But don't make fun of me. This is a serious matter about my eyesight.

Silverfang: A serious matter about your eyesight? Huh. Well, I'll keep an eye out for them.

Icepool: Hey, that's not funn- You're not going to comment?

Silverfang: Nope. I didn't even know we cats COULD wear glasses.

Icepool: Well, I guess you learn something new everyday about somecat.

Silverfang: HEY! What's that supposed to mean?

Icepool: Well, you always tease me about my-

Snakefang: YO SHE-CATS! ON AIR!

Icepool: *blushes* Oh. Well, you could have said something. Silverfang, would you like to?

Silverfang: REALLY!? I've been waiting for this my whole life! *ahem* Welcome to TWT! I'm one of your hosts, Silverfang-

Icepool: I think they know our names.

Silverfang: *mutters* Just when I thought we were warming up.

Icepool: Today we have a very special guest who we tried very hard to convince to come. Let's give a round of applause for…

Silverfang: SCOURGE!

_A cat who is tied up is thrown onto the stage. The applause sign is blinking, encouraging you to clap._

Scourge: Nnghn.

Silverfang: You convinced him by CATNAPPING HIM?!

Icepool: Well, a very special cat asked for him. So yeah.

Thorntail: *yells from behind the barred doors* I tied him up so he wouldn't escape!

Icepool: But it really wasn't necessary to put a bandana around his mouth. Here, let me take it off. *takes off bandana*

Scourge: What the heck was that for? Why am I tied up? *yells* BONE! ARE YOU THERE?

Silverfang: I'm not sure what happened either, but the only thing I know is that you got catnapped.

Scourge: Dangnabbit! I was having a very nice day, mind you! Now I have to chew through these ropes.

Icepool: I don't think it's very smart to say your escape plan aloud.

Scourge: I wouldn't HAVE to say me escape plan if you didn't catnap me, you little imbecile!

Icepool: Hey! Don't be a meanie. I was having a good day!

Scourge: Well me too, until that you catnapped me.

Icepool: Touche.

Silverfang: *sighs* Let's get this over with so we can all go home. Scourge, what do you think of Tigerstar?

Scourge: *scowls* It was his fault.

Icepool: Could you continue?

Scourge: *sighs* It all started from when I was exploring. I was in the forest, and suddenly I came upon a group of cats.

Silverfang: *tilts head* A group of cats? Do you mean a patrol?

Scourge: *snaps* Yes. Now let me continue. One of the cats went up to me and started to try to get his paws on me, as a punishment for trespassing. Luckily, one of the other cats saved my tail by saying you don't have to kill. The cat who tormented me said that I won't forget him, and forget him I won't.

Icepool: Hmm. That must have been Tigerstar from when he was an apprentice.

Scourge: *ignores Icepool* I was named for my size, but I wanted to teach that cat a lesson. So I took a dog tooth, and tried to rip off my collar, which is from when I lived with those lousy Twolegs. But it got stuck, and everybody thought I killed a dog. Well, it certainly didn't hurt my image!

Silverfang: You wanted power, correct?

Scourge: *ignores SIlverfang* I created BloodCla-

Silverfang: Hey! Answer my question, you beebrain!

Scourge: Hmm? Did you say something?

Silverfang: *slaps forehead* Don't tell me you're going deaf.

Scourge: Meh.

Icepool: *sigh* Continue your story.

Scourge: You fantasize over my glory? Why thank you very much! I agree, defeating Tigerstar in one blow was pretty glorius!

Icepool: I agree. You are a beebrain.

Scourge: What? It's going to rain?

Silverfang: You are hopeless.

Icepool: How come he wasn't doing this in the beginning?

Silverfang: Is he messing with us? If he is… *sheathes claws*

Scourge: No, I'm not messing with you.

Icepool: Wait… you just admitted it.

Scourge: You're going to do a split?

Silverfang: You know what, I'm done for today.

_Silverfang pads her way to the door, and exits._

Icepool: *yells* SILVERFANG! WAIT! DON'T LEAVE ME WITH THE UNCOMPLETED EPISODE AND DEAF CAT!

Scourge: Ha! Yes, you fell for my prank!

Icepool: You are foxhearted. Whatever, are you going to finish your story?

Scourge: No thanks.

Icepool: No thanks? *sigh* Well, I don't think I'm going to get more out of you.

_Icepool leaves the camera._

Scourge: Hmm. I'm a pretty good actor, if I must say so myself.

Snakefang: You're so full of yourself, you know.

Scourge: I know, and I'm proud of it!

Snakefang: *turns camera around* I guess since our hosts are fed up, I'll just say that you should tune into the next episode, blah blah know the drill. *puts camera down* Yo Scourge! Wanna get some fro-yo?

Scourge: Sure! After, do you want to get manicures?

Snakefang: Mmhmm. *walks out with Scourge*

**Did you like that chapter? I enjoyed writing it! Willowsplash, I hope this was good enough! :) **

**I don't really have anything special planned for the next chapter, so you can review who you'd like to see on the next broadcast!**

**A thing about my updates. I only have time to do them on the weekends, but if I'm lucky enough then I'll post the new chapters on the weekdays. On other weeks I might have a busy schedule, so don't rage if I don't post anything, because I try to post ASAP. Okey dokey? Kapeesh? We're good, right?**

**Looking forward to those comments to make my day!**

**-*Duchess Shadowthorne**

***P.S. Yeah, I changed my Pen Name. Sorry if it caused you any inconvenience. I just feel like I should have a more broad name not just limited to Warriors, because I like other fandoms!**


	7. Chapter 6: Not this scenario again

**Hello my fellow Warrior endorsers! Ready for Chapter Six? I'll try to focus my inner zen into this chapter** *concentrates really hard* **Yeah, I can't do it. But I'm looking forward to see your reaction to this!**

**Shoutout to EmberskyofShadowClan for making my day full of rainbows and unicorns! And by the way, your comments make me smile!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Warriors series, or it's characters.**

**A/N: No spoilers this time. BUT if you like, you can fill out a little survey I made up right now! Who is your favorite character of all time in the Warriors series? I won't say mine, but I'll tell you that I'm going to feature him/her in a future chapter!**

Silverfang: If you've seen the episodes before, you probably know that Icepool usually says this. But Icepool isn't here, so I get to say the part! So welcome to today's episode of TWT, the place for all you cats to hear all the juicy stuff!

Bumblestripe: Is that the new slogan?

Silverfang: Oh yeah, and Bumblestripe will be filling in for Icepool.

Bumblestripe: Hey guys!

Silverfang: Um, yeah. I'm going to be straightforward with this, so don't expect me to be like Icepool who takes a long time to ask questions and stuff.

Bumblestripe: Can I say the next part?

Silverfang: Do you even know the next part?

Bumblestripe: I-

Silverfang: Don't answer. I've been on this show longer than you, so I know how it works. And besides, you wouldn't want to know the next part.

Bumblestripe: *sigh* Fine.

Silverfang: Good boy. *ahem* Please welcome our guest, DOVEWING!

Bumblestripe: Dovey?

Snakefang: *mutters* Oh boy, I wonder what's going to happen next.

_A smoky grey cat pads to the hosts, waving one of her paws at the camera. The applause sign blinks happily._

Dovewing: Why hello Silverfang, Bumbl- *gives a cold stare* Why is he here?

Silverfang: *snaps* Because I want him to be here, what do you think? *takes a deep breath* Right. Dovewing, could you please sit in the red chair?

Dovewing: Only if Bumblestripe leaves.

Silverfang: Well, he isn't. So just sit, you're going to get tired.

Bumblestripe: How come I don't get a say in this? Well, whatever. I'm going to leav- Woah!

_A seat belt suddenly straps Bumblestripe in his chair, making him look like a baby._

Dovewing: Ha! You look like a baby. *smiles slightly*

_Suddenly a gust of wind pushes Dovewing into her chair. The straps come and tighten her in, making her also look like a baby._

Bumblestripe: I really don't want to say this because I love you, but Dovewing…. You look like a baby! *starts laughing hysterically*

Dovewing: Well, I don't really ca- What's that I hear? Pawsteps (A/N: I don't know)? They sound awfully like…

_A dark brown striped tabby entered the room, and strode in front of the camera. The applause sign illuminates happily a bright red._

Tigerheart: Hello Silverfang, Dove- Why are you strapped up like a baby?

Dovewing: *blushes* Don't look at me like that.

Silverfang: Tigerheart, could you sit down in your green chair please?

Tigerheart: Of course. *begins to sit in it*

Dovewing: *slow motion* Tigerheart, noooooooo!

Tigerheart: *plop* Hey this chair is pretty comf-

_Again, seat belt straps it's victim into the chair, making Tigerheart also look like a baby._

Tigerheart: You vixen! What was that for? *growls* Now I look like a-

Dovewing: *laughing* A baby?

Bumblestripe: *hysterical, almost crazy laughing*

Silverfang: The seat belt are our new security system. Thorntail wasn't enough, so we sold the coffee machine to buy the straps.

Thorntail: *muffled screaming* YOU SOLD THE COFFEE MACHINE? NOOOOOO!

Bumblestripe: *clueless* Why do we need the straps?

Silverfang: For the things that happen next…

Dovewing: Which are?

Silverfang: Don't be so eager beaver. It's directed towards you. Actually, now that I think about it you might want to chew through the straps right now. Okay, let's start! Dovewing…

_All goes dark and there's a spotlight on Dovewing. She gulps, and takes a deep breath._

Dovewing: Y-y-yes?

Silverfang: *gives off a dark look* What is your… favorite color?

Dovewing: M-my favorite color?

Bumblestripe: *gasps* She's too young Silverfang!

Dovewing: *snaps* You're only four moons older than me! And what's so bad about that question?

Silverfang: Answer it.

Dovewing: Ummm, purple.

Bumblestripe: *another gasp* You said you like red!

Tigerheart: You said you like blue!

Dovewing: I, um, changed my favorite color and forgot to tell you.

Both toms: That's reasonable.

Silverfang: Oh my Silverpelt! My favorite color's purple too! Purple buddies UNITE! *raises paw that's ready for a hi-five* (A/N: One of my best friends said that in class once, so I'd like to give credit to her for saying that)

Dovewing: Um…

Silverfang: No? Hmph. Well, next question.

_The room darkens again. The spotlight is on Dovewing._

Silverfang: Dovewing…

Dovewing: *sighs* Just spit it out. It's gonna be like a dumb question, like what's your favorite number or something.

Silverfang: *gasp* How did you know?

Dovewing: Wait, seriously?

Bumblestripe: *darkly* We're all serious here.

Tigerheart: *nods* Yes, for once I agree with you.

Dovewing: *growls* Am I surrounded my idiots? Whatever. My favorite number is-

Bumblestripe: 7!

Tigerheart: 13!

Dovewing: It's actually 5.

Silverfang: Girl, you gotta stop lying.

Tigerheart: You lied to me… twice?

Bumblestripe: Yeah, and I thought we were something special.

Dovewing: Just go onto the next question. I just want this done and over with.

Silverfang: Wait, are you sure?

Dovewing: Yes, I'm certain. And again, it's going to be stupid.

Silverfang: *smiles darkly* Not this time.

_The lights dim once more, and Dovewing looks bored out of her mind._

Silverfang: Dovewing…

Dovewing: Ugh, yes?

_The toms lean in to hear the question._

Silverfang: Who you like better… Bumblestripe or Tigerheart?

Dovewing: *starts to sweat* I, uh, do I have to answer this right now?

Silverfang: Yes.

Both toms: You'd better pick me!

SIlverfang: Ugh, this is like the interview with Firestar part two!

Tigerheart: You snuck out at night to meet me, and I love you for who you are and not your powers.

Bumblestripe: I'm in your Clan, and love you more than that shoebag over there. It would make more sense to like me! *turns towards Tigerheart* Are you saying that I like her for her powers?

Tigerheart: *narrows eyes* Yes. *turns toward Dovewing* But we have a forbidden relationship that we both were willing to risk. And I don't bother you on your technique on climbing trees.

Bumblestripe: I do that because I care about you, Dovewing. I want you to live an amazing life, andhave no worries and become the greatest warrior ever.

Dovewing: I-

Silverfang: *turns towards the camera* Stay tuned for what Dovewing's decision is! Your votes in the reviews count, so vote NOW!

Dovewing: Um, I didn't have a say in this so-

Silverfang: No, you don't have a say in this because THIS IS MY SHOW!

_Suddenly, a cat barges in._

?: THIS IS NOT YOUR SHOW!

Silverfang: Icepool? I thought you were still tied up! Oops…

Icepool: IT WAS YOU WHO TIED ME UP AND LEFT ME IN SHADOWCLAN TERRIOTORY? GAH!

_A flash of white bounced to Silverfang, clawing her to bits._

Silverfang: NO! NOT MY LOVELY PELT! THORNTAIL!

Thorntail: COMING!

Snakefang: *says quickly* Um, thanks for watching. Tune in next time on TWT! *the camera turns fuzzy*

**I really liked that chapter! Did you? Oh, and when you review tell me what you ship more: TigerxDove or BumblexDove? I personally like TigerxDove, because of the whole 'forbidden love' thing. That's why I do like GrayxSilver and BluexOak.**

**Also because I like both of the characters, and the context when they meet is so exciting for me to read! And-**

**Wait… Although I do like talking about my favorite pairings, I'm going to stop my babbling and go onto more important stuffs.**

**When you list your pairing, it'll be a vote to hear what Dovewing's gonna say next. SO vote, and Tigerheart or Bumblestripe will appear in the next episode with Dovewing!**

**Um, I'm gonna update maybe on Thursday or Friday, so wait till then! Have a great week, my peeps!**


	8. Chapter 7: Dove x ?

**Hello my fellow Warriors endorsers! I know, I know. Late. Again. You're probably a tad disappointed in me. I didn't update n like what, 2-3 weeks? But I'll make it up to you with this chapter. I hope this meets your standards!**

**A/N: Not that I'm complaining, but you guys gave a lot of reviews! They were all very kind, and they certainly helped me write this chapter knowing that people actually read this! So thank you. **

**A/N 2.0: From now on, I'm not going to accept anonymous reviews. Please sign in so that I can recognize you and mention/reply back to you in the next chapter. And also, if you like to suggest a cat for future interviews could you PM me? Thanks so much!**

**One more thing: I accept constructive criticism.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Warriors, I don't ow- You get the point.**

**Shoutouts to EmberskyofShadowClan (You really make my day!), Candyheart13, Goldenclaw, and MeowKitty1912 for your reviews! Everyone else, thank you as well for your thoughts on who Dovewing should be with.**

Icepool: Welcome to TWT! I'm Icepool, and I'll be your host for this episode. Silverfang had something to attend to, so she won't be here for this airing.*evil grin*

Dovewing: *ahem*

Icepool: Ah. Yes. And welcome to Dovewing's Interview part 2!

_The applause sign blinks dimly at the camera._

Icepool: *spotlight on Icepool* The votes are in. Who will Dovewing be with? Bumblestripe or Tigerheart? Let's find out. The special cat is-

Dovewing: Don't I get a say on who my mate will be?

Icepool: *snaps* No. *calms down* The special cat is-

Dovewing: And do I have to be with that cat? Or can this just be for the show period?

Icepool: *eyebrow starts twitching* What do you think? The special cat is-

Dovewing: And also, could I-

Icepool: *screams* STOP INTERUPPTING ME!

_Dovewing slowly backs away from the host._

Icepool: *sighs* Dovewing, dear, I'm sorry. I get a tad angry when people interrupt me.

Dovewing: *snorts* Tad? But alright.

Icepool: *breathes in, and out* Alright. *spotlight* The votes are in. Will Dovewing be with Bumblestripe, son of Graystripe and Millie?

_The camera shoots to Bumblestripe, who's stuck in a see-through box._

Bumblestripe: Um, a little help here?

Icepool: Or Tigerheart, son of Tawnypelt and Rowanclaw from ShadowClan?

_The camera turns to a dark tabby, who is stuck in a plastic tube._

Tigerheart: Get. Me. Out. Of. Here. Now.

Icepool: It is…

Icepool: BUMBLESTRIPE!  
_Confetti rains from the ceiling. Thorntail comes in the studio with a buzzsaw, and cuts Bumblestripe out of his box. Bumblestripe pads to Dovewing, and muzzles against her affectionately._

Dovewing: I-I-

Bumblestripe: Shhh. *puts a paw/finger (?) to her muzzle* I understand.

Dovewing: *snaps* I didn't even say anything.

Bumblestripe: There's my little Dovewing!

Dovewing: Gah! *slaps her paw to her forehead*

Bumblestripe: What did I do to make you angry?

Dovewing: Well…. You're overprotective of me-

Bumblestripe: Only because I don't want you to get hurt.

Dovewing: You're so annoying also. I mean, does my tree climbing really matter? Does the form need to be perfect?

Bumblestripe: *whimpers* I was only trying to help…

Dovewing: Oh, oh my. I'm so sorry Bumblestripe. I didn't mean to make you-

Bumblestripe: WAH! *cries loudly*

Dovewing: Yet another reason why I don't want us to be mates. You're too sensitive. Unlike my lil' Tigerheart. *sighs* But the public wants us to be together. And you are kind of cute…

Bumbelstripe: *sniffles* Y-you think I'm cute?

Dovewing: Oh shut up.

Bumblestripe: *brightens* Did you hear that Tigerheart? She thinks I'm cute! Me, not you. ME! *does happy dance*

Icepool: Ah. Another happy ending. Good job, guys. You are true matchmakers!

Tigerheart: Ahem.

Icepool: Oh yeah. We have release Tigerheart from his tube. Hold on a sec.

_Icepool attempts to open the door into the tube, but in unsuccessful. _

Icepool: *nervously* Um, Thorntail? A little help?

_Thorntail pads over to the tube and tries to open the door but is also unsuccessful. _

Icepool: Let's ask Dovewing and Bumblestripe if they can open the door.

_Dovewing and Bumblestripe pull together, but they are also not opening the door._

Thorntail: Yeah, he's stuck.

Icepool: *snaps* Well, get him out of there with the buzzsaw!

Thorntail: I threw it out.

Icepool: You threw the buzz saw out?

Thorntail: Yeah, I put it in the trashcan.

Icepool: Well, GET IT!

_A familiar beep of the trash truck beeps, and speeds away from the studio._

Tigerheart: Am I going to be stuck in here forever?

Icepool: *sigh* Maybe?

Tigerheart: *starts freaking out* Oh my StarClan, Oh my StarClan, Oh my StarClan…

Thorntail: *talking on the phone*

Icepool: *snaps* This is no time to be on the phone, Thorntail.

Thorntail: Well, I just called a flamethrower company and ordered a flamethrower.

All except Thorntail: YOU ORDERED A FLAMETHROWER?

Thorntail: Yeah. So what?

Icepool: I don't want anything to happen to happen to my crush- Oh no.

Tigerheart: *blushes* I-I don't think I'm ready for another relationship Icepool. But thanks?

Thorntail: Oooh, you like Tigerheart! Icepool and Tigerheart, sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, and then comes mates, then comes a litter of little kits!

Icepool: *mutters* Shut up.

Dovewing: You LIKE Tigerheart?

Icepool: *mutters* Yeahsowhat?

Bumblestripe: I thought tha-

Mysterious Figure: Stop right there!

Snakefang: *quickly* Thanks for watching TWT. Tune in next time with maybe more mayhem and questions will be answered.

_*buzz* *buzz* The camera turns to fuzz._

**Hey guys! Are you surprised that Bumblestripe got more votes? I was! Not that I ship DovexTiger (yeah, sure…). Aww, poor Tigerheart! He has to be stuck in the plastic tube for as long as the flamethrower comes.**

**And who in StarClan is the Mysterious Figure? Is it Silverfang?**

**And is there something going on between Tigerheart and Icepool? Hmm?**

**So I was thinking that maybe in the chapter after the one after this (so two chapters after this), I could accept your OCs. What do you think about that? **

**And also, after I finish the tenth chapter I'm going to end the 'season' and have season two. Maybe in season two THAT's when I accept OCs. So what do you think? Tell me in the reviews when you do review!**

**Ta ta! Duchess Shadowthorne, OUT!**

**P.S. Questions? Comments? Review them, and I'll reply you in the next chapter!**


End file.
